Pluto
Pluto is one of the many characters in Head Soccer who doesn't represent a country. He is a reference to the popular anime series called 'Attack on Titan'. He's also a 5-star opponent that requires 20,000 points to be spent to play against him in Arcade, but when you unlock him, he will be free to be played against, like all of the other characters. Power Shot His Power Shot's name is unknown, although fans call it "Titan Shot." When he activates his Power, he'll suddenly spin around with blades quickly, causing him to lose any hat he's wearing. He transforms into a member of the Survey Corps. (as seen by his spinning blades, green cape, and 3D maneuver gear). Air Power Shot - "Air" Titan Shot When he uses his Power Shot in the air, a giant monster (fans of Attack on Titan would refer to it as the titan to be called Annie or Colossus) lit in flame appears. About 3 seconds later, it'll charge towards the opponent's goal. The ball is located in his arm, which is hard to reach if you haven't maxed your jumping stats. If the opponent touches the ball, he'll be flung off-screen briefly. This allows Pluto to score a goal. It lasts for around 4''' seconds. Ground Power Shot - "Ground" Titan Shot His ground power shot is similar, though the ball is located at the monster's lower body.If the opponent touches it, the monster will eat the opponent, which will appear after about 1.5 seconds from the air, which is not giving much time for Pluto to score a goal. This power shot lasts for '''4 seconds. Counter Attack - Blade Shot Pluto's Counter Attack is very fast. Pluto will zoom to the opponent's goal. When the opponent makes contact, he will disappear. It's very easy to catch this in his own goal. Only come directly into contact with it and the ball will catch after Pluto and he will dash the ball in his own goal. It may take some practice but it's a very easy way, so you would actually see that Pluto's Counter Attack is not that hard to block. Pluto's Counter attack lasts for 1 second. Costume: Grenade Costume Pluto wears the Grenade Costume. It is an SS Rank Costume. Stats Upgrades Speed Upgrade: +3 Kick Upgrade: +1 Jump Upgrade: +4 Dash Upgrade: +4 Power Upgrade: +6 Unlock Requirements To get Pluto, you must get 9 Achievements (except win without hurt) from defeating him in the arcade or you must pay him for 4,600,000 points. The Unlock Requirement is hard because you'll have to pay 20,000 points to simply play against him. The best characters to get the Achievements are, as follows: Austria or Nepal (for the not conceding a goal), Italy (5 Counter Attacks) and Thailand or Ukraine (Jump). (Do not think it's that hard to unlock him, it takes time and just points. Just do all the requirements one by one if it's too hard.) Tips & Tricks If you are playing against him, when he uses his air shot, just spam your jump button. The delay will help you block his powershot, and most of the time it may result in an own goal. When he uses his ground shot, stay on the ground and try to counter it, and if you fail, the ball will bounce all across the terrain. The delay only helps opponents defend your air shot. Pluto's air shot works best when you use it close to the goal, so your opponent won't have the time to block it. History Trivia * Pluto's concept may have been originally made for the country Algeria, but was incorporated in "Pluto," as seen in the game files where the visual file of his attack animation is named Algeria.png * Pluto is based off of a Titan shifter from the anime and manga 'Attack on Titan'. * According to the Italian Head Soccer Facebook page, Pluto was inspired by a demon hound named Pluto from the anime Black Butler. * He is the 8th non-country character in the game. * He is the 3rd character with white hair, while the others are Devil and Australia. * Pluto is the boss in Stage 14 in Death Mode. * Until the Update 5.1, Pluto never appeared in the Tournament. * He is the fifth character that has the power button effect in the field, but doesn't have it in the "end match" image, the other characters are Greece, Sweden, Z, Switzerland, Hungary, India, Ecuador and Nepal. * His head structure is /¯). Category:Characters Category:Non-Countries Category:Male Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters from Update 3.0 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Animated Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Referenced Characters Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Bosses in Death Mode